Hydraulic air compressors of the past are valuable and useful devices to this day, but are limited in their use due to the specificity of their design or lack thereof. As an example, the hydraulic air compressor created by Charles Taylor just prior to the turn of the 20th century yielded incredible results. An example of Taylor's device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,563, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. Taylor's device was able to supply multiple mining operations with electrical energy, compressed air for mining equipment and cooled fresh air for the miners. The system created by Charles Taylor was designed to operate by diverting a large portion of a river into a large hole under the river that was not only over 360 feet deep, but over a 1000′ in length. While this system was a success, it involves an expensive and large-scale deployment project, and is limited to use in rivers.